De brujas y demonios
by antian
Summary: Ella era una bruja de ojos esmeralda y cabellos rosas, esperando ser dominada y conquistada; él era un demonio ruso sin vivir, mostrando diferentes máscaras. Sólo ella le había intrigado... Dominación, creación de leyendas, sumisión, infiltración, secretos, pasado, juegos, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, sangre y esclavitud...
1. Chapter 1 De torneos y caramelos

Capítulo I De torneos y caramelos

FECHA: 2012-07-26

FUENTE: SVR/IAB

CLASIFICACIÓN: CONFIDENCIAL

000328

SIPDIS: AMOS Y MAZMORRAS

LK POR Shizune HARUNO

KL POR KAKASHI HATAKE

MP POR SAKURA HARUNO

E. O. 32561: DECL: /23/2012

ETIQUETAS: Trata de blancas, sodomización, prostitución, esclavitud, tráfico de drogas

SUJETO: TFH04: Abierto y cerrado: el caso de Amos y Mazmorras

REF: WASHINGTON 939

Clasificado por: IAB Hiazhi Hyūga

Durante doce meses de formación, los agentes Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka y Sai XXX se infiltraron en el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión para resolver e investigar los homicidios de Irina, Katia, Marru y Roxana, y el origen de una variación nunca vista de popper y cocaína.

El descubrimiento del foro de rol _Dragones y mazmorras DS_ y la llegada del segundo torneo que se inauguraba ese mismo año era el punto de partida de dicha investigación. Los agentes asumieron sus roles de dominantes y sumisos e investigaron a todas las criaturas hasta averiguar que eran un grupo llamado «los Villanos» los que manejaban los hilos.

Después de eso, y a pocos días de que empezara el torneo de _Dragones y mazmorras DS_, Sakura Haruno desapareció y, tristemente, se halló el cadáver de Sai XXX, su compañero de misión, muerto por asfixia.

Shizune Haruno, hermana de Sakura, fue contratada por el IAB para ayudar a desenmascarar a los Villanos y para entrar en calidad de sumisa como pareja de Kakashi Hatake, el agente al cargo de la misión.

En sus ratos libres, fuera de la organización, descubrieron que la droga que se les suministraba a los sumisos que no consentían era una variación de popper con cristal, que mejoraba la anterior fórmula y no provocaba choques anafilácticos.

El contacto directo con Sasuke Uchiha, agente secreto ruso que participaba en calidad de Amo del Calabozo, llevó a la aparición de Sakura Haruno. Su relación de conveniencia dio origen a la colaboración conjunta entre el IAB y el SVR, y lo hicieron juntos como amo instructor y como sumisa. Sasuke reconoció a Shizune Haruno en una prueba del torneo, y se la llevó a Peter Bay, donde tenía a muchas otras sumisas que había traído Deidara. Este era un mediador ruso entre villanos y compradores, y se encargaba de facilitar las sumisas a los amos instructores para que las prepararan y les hicieran la doma. Por lo tanto, entendieron lo que hacían los Villanos con las mujeres y los hombres que secuestraban: los adiestraban para ser los esclavos, cachorros y sumisos de auténticos sádicos multimillonarios. Algunos de esos sumisos sobrevivirían y los venderían al mejor postor; otros morirían en la última noche del torneo, llamada Walpurgis. Mientras los participantes celebraban el final de las pruebas, los/as sumisos/as drogados/as y secuestrados/as eran llevado/as a otra isla en la que debían ser sacrificado/as.

Así empezaba el informe en el que Shizune Haruno resumía toda la investigación del caso de Amos y Mazmorras.

El grupo de los Villanos estaba formado por Sombra Espía, Tiamat y Venger.

Sombra Espía era Mistress Pain, como se conocía a Kaguya entre los Villanos. Ella secuestró a Shizune Haruno y a Kakashi Hatake, y los llevó hasta Tiamat. Tiamat estaba formado por cinco cabezas pensantes con mucho poder, entre los que destacaban los Akatsuki.

Eran una conocida pareja de multimillonarios de Tokio. Shizune había encarcelado al hijo, acusado de violencia de género. El hecho de que los Akatsuki la reconocieran a ella en el concurso, así como a Sakura, que participaba como ama en los locales de BDSM, sabiendo que la primera era responsable directa de la infelicidad de su hijo, propició la aceleración del caso. Los Akatsuki querían una venganza personal, y esperaban acabar con ellas en Walpurgis.

La noche de Walpurgis quedó abortada por una excelente acción policial conjunta entre los equipos de las Islas Vírgenes, el IAB y la SVR.

Venger era Yuri Vasíliev, heredero de una dinastía siderúrgica única en Rusia. Su padre, Aldo Vasíliev, es uno de los diez hombres más ricos del país. El SVR está investigando la relación de Vasíliev con el negocio de la prostitución y la trata de esclavas en su tierra.

Tiamat, como ya se había mencionado, estaba formado por los Akatsuki, además de por un banquero americano que había triplicado su patrimonio comprando créditos baratos y que se llamaba Leonard Necho, y por los gemelos Taylor, los propietarios de una cadena de hoteles que había fundado su padre: Jonathan Taylor.

Todos estos personajes eran descendientes de la Old Guard, o de simpatizantes de ellos; tenían inclinaciones sádicas y una alta propensión a experimentar placer al controlar el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte de otras personas. Con ello no pretendían nada. No buscaban nada.

¿Por qué hacían eso? Había cincuenta personas encarceladas a punto de ser sometidas a juicio. Cincuenta, hombres y mujeres, que habrían disfrutado de una noche en la que torturarían, mutilarían y acabarían haciendo una cremación de todos esos sumisos que se habían entregado a ellos, confiados y drogados hasta las cejas. ¿Y qué responderían en el juicio esos cincuenta imputados? Lo mismo que habían contestado en los interrogatorios.

—¿Por qué el sadismo? ¿Por qué matar?

—Porque la vida no aporta nada nuevo. Porque no hay mayor entretenimiento ni mayor poder que saber que tienes entre tus manos la última brizna de oxígeno de una persona —había contestado uno de ellos—. Ese es el placer que le encontramos. Hallar, en la confianza y la fragilidad de otros, todo tu poder.

Ese era el lema del maltrato. Abusar de la fragilidad y de la confianza de otros, de saber que se atrevían a ponerse en tus manos, atados, sometidos, esperando aquello que los haría volar, para encontrarse con la otra cara de la moneda. Un abusador que golpearía, cortaría, violaría y reduciría cada parte de tu alma.

Los auténticos amos y amas alimentaban y reforzaban esa confianza, y demostraban que el dolor solo era una antesala del placer, y que nunca era dolor extremo.

En el informe, dejaron claro que la dominación y la sumisión de Dragones y Mazmorras DS no tenía tendencias sádicas.

Los sádicos con sociopatías, como todos los multimillonarios aburridos de su realidad, como todos los Villanos, destruían y se centraban en el dolor y en el sometimiento auténtico hasta el extremo de arrebatar la vida.

De herir por herir.

De maltratar por maltratar.

Eran ellos los que debían pagar por sus crímenes.

Y así les hicieron pagar.

Sakura Haruno era una mujer práctica, disciplinada y, en ocasiones, fría. De hecho, ella y su hermana Shizune, a la que el IAB le había presentado una propuesta en firme para que ingresara en sus filas después de infiltrarse con éxito en el caso de Amos y Mazmorras, eran la noche y el día.

A ella le faltaba parte de la fantasía y la sensibilidad de Shizune.

Se consideraba pragmática y poco dada a sueños románticos; no creía en ellos…

No obstante, su hermanita pelinegra con rostro de hada acababa de demostrarle que incluso algunos sueños se cumplían.

Prueba de ello era que Kakashi Hatake, el agente al cargo que había liderado la misión junto a su hermana y que había adoptado el papel de su amo para entrar en el rol de dominación y sumisión, estaba oculto detrás de un árbol, dispuesto a sorprender a Shizune, seguramente para disculparse después del trato nefasto que le había dispensado en el hospital.

Y más le valía a Kakashi arreglar las cosas con su hermanita, o iba a aprender lo que era «tenerlos puestos por corbata», literalmente.

Sí. Eran muy distintas.

Ella era pálida, de pelo largo, lacio y de color rosa. Nada que ver con el tono azabache azulado de Shizune. Era más alta, algunos decían que de curvas más elegantes. Y sus ojos eran esmeralda, tan diferentes a los ojos negros de su renacuaja.

Sakura tenía treinta años, y Shizune, veintisiete, pero no importaba: seguía siendo su hermana pequeña y siempre la llamaría como le diera la gana.

Pero no solo en el aspecto físico radicaban sus diferencias. Sakura tenía veinticuatro ojos, y diez en la nuca, y, por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba controlar todo lo que la rodeaba. Posiblemente, por ese motivo, por esa ansia de mando, se había dado cuenta de que el león, Kakashi Hatake, permanecía oculto, esperando a tomar al camaleón por sorpresa.

Había visto a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo y no había necesitado análisis ninguno para darse cuenta de que era él. Su cuerpo, su altura, su corte militar… Habían trabajado juntos demasiado tiempo en el IAB, se conocían desde hacía demasiado como para no localizarlo entre la multitud. Y sus movimientos ágiles y medidos lo delataban. Al menos, ante ella.

No para Shizune que, en cambio, seguía mirando cómo su madre y el grandullón de Magnus se daban unos bailoteos en Asakusa, bajo el ritmo de Westlife y su canción _To be with you_, ajena a la mirada que le prodigaba Kakashi Hatake.

El caso Amos y Mazmorras en las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos había fortalecido los vínculos entre Shizune y Sakura; y entre Shizune y Kakashi, que siempre se habían gustado. Y por fin lo habían aceptado y se habían rendido el uno al otro.

Pero, aunque esta vez, aquel amor no falto de dolor y de pérdida había triunfado por encima del bizarrismo y el sadismo, el caso también le había enseñado lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Una realidad horrible y descorazonadora.

Todo tenía origen en el foro rol de _Dragones y mazmorras DS_.

Para infiltrarse, el gancho de atracción de domines y sumisos, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Naruto y Kakashi se tuvieron que preparar como dominantes y dominados. Se trataba de un rol inspirado en el famoso _Dungeons and Dragons_, pero adaptado a términos de dominación y sumisión, de ahí las siglas DS. Mediante ese rol, captaban a hombres y mujeres interesados en el tema, y los secuestraban para venderlos en la noche final de un torneo físico y apoteósico de amos y sumisos.

El torneo era real; sin embargo, muchos de los sumisos y las sumisas que jugaban con los amos en las _performances_ no estaban ahí por voluntad propia. Los habían engañado y drogado, mediante una variante de popper que los desinhibía volviéndolos vulnerables al tacto, pero ajenos a la verdadera realidad que los envolvía.

Por supuesto, el torneo era solo una tapadera: el móvil real era la captación de venado para ser sacrificado y satisfacer las inquietudes sádicas y deplorables de gente asquerosamente rica que se había aburrido de sus facilidades y querían jugar a ser dioses. Necesitaban manipular las vidas de otros, decidir cuándo y cómo debían morir en sus manos, o entre sus cuerdas y látigos.

Ella y Sai, su pareja, llamaron la atención de los Villanos demasiado pronto. Sai fue asesinado a manos de la sádica de Sombra Espía. Por su parte, Sakura fue secuestrada y llevada a un amo instructor que la volvería una sumisa, enseñándole a recibir gustosa cada golpe, aguantando el dolor.

Cuando recordaba la sensación de encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre que la iba a tener oculta con otras mujeres secuestradas, se le encogía el estómago.

Y ese hombre no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha.

Un hombre que, como ella, no era lo que parecía.

Sasuke era un agente secreto de la SVR, el IAB ruso. Estaba infiltrado en el rol como amo instructor, o amo del calabozo, según la jerarquía del juego. Descubrir que era agente secreto la dejó impactada.

Se suponía que, al descubrirse el uno al otro, debían trabajar juntos; dos organizaciones completamente distintas, el IAB y el SVR, colaborarían y se ayudarían para resolver el caso.

Y lo hicieron. Pero Sasuke estaba en un caso mucho más complicado, en el que se veía involucrado su país mediante la trata de blancas. El agente quería llegar al capo de la _mafiya_ rusa, quien se encargaba de organizarlo todo y recibía el dinero de todas sus ventas.

Y Sakura ahora formaba parte de su investigación. Juntos, debido a que los dos países tenían intereses comunes, trabajarían hasta destapar del todo cómo se organizaban para traficar con personas.

¿Dónde las cogían? ¿Cómo las captaban? ¿Quiénes las compraban? ¿Cuánta gente estaba involucrada? ¿Cuántos países lo permitían? Y, lo peor: ¿las bandas de tratas trabajaban con el consentimiento de la fiscalía de sus países?

Al margen de todo lo descubierto, lo vivido aquellos días le estaba enseñando mucho sobre ella misma; su necesidad de dominar era casi enfermiza; ese era el marco en el que ella se encontraba segura. Pero ser dominada por otro mucho más fuerte que una era mil veces más estimulante.

Sasuke nunca la tocó, nunca hizo el intento de ejercitarse con ella. Le tenía demasiado respeto.

Pero la noche en el Plancha del Mar, en la mascarada pirata, el mismo día en el que ella y Shizune se encontraron, Sakura decidió romper las reglas.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

No lo sabía. Solo entendía que tenía ganas de interpretar su papel lo mejor posible, y también de provocar al ruso con mirada oscura, tatuajes por casi todo su cuerpo y ojos ónix, que, con sonrisa indolente, sin muchas palabras, y con una actitud casi más altiva que la de ella, había logrado despertar su curiosidad como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Sakura, por supuesto, había entrado como ama del fallecido Sai. Con Sasuke debía hacer de sumisa. Y aquella noche lo hizo por voluntad propia.

Recordó que estaban en una pasarela de modelos. Las sumisas se exponían a los participantes como si fueran comida. Sasuke estaba sentado en una especie de trono, después de haber presentado a Lady Nala y haber bailado con ella.

Él azotaba y besaba a todas las sumisas, que, envueltas en látex, caminaban a su alrededor, a cuatro patas, esperando, bajo los efectos de la droga, a que él las acariciara y las calmara como sabía hacer.

Su habilidad para ser dominante parecía innata; con solo una mirada, prácticamente, las sometía. Pero a ella nunca la miró así, y su orgullo femenino, aun comprendiendo que lo hacía por consideración, no salió indemne.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y musculosas, aprovechando que adoptaba un papel de _animal play_, como si fuera su perrita, y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón de cuero negro, asumiendo que él no podría hacer ningún gesto que los delatara.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y le dirigió una leve mirada de advertencia.

Sakura no era precisamente una experta en temas sexuales, pero la instrucción como ama le había enseñado muchísimas cosas, y quería emplear unas cuantas con él.

Metió la mano dentro del pantalón hasta que abarcó la bolsa de sus testículos. Al hacerlo, el pene, semiendurecido, acabó por ponerse erecto y duro como una piedra.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Solo se miraron, acordando implícitamente que aquel era un paso nuevo en su relación especial. Ella no tenía por qué hacer eso, no tenía por qué hacerle una felación. Lo iba a hacer porque le apetecía.

Él levantó su mano izquierda, tatuada con calaveras y en la que reposaba un gato negro acomodado sobre su antebrazo, y la agarró de la cola alta de dominátrix que lucía. Arqueó sus cejas negras, desafiándola a que continuara.

Sakura no se echó atrás.

Sacó su miembro y abrió la boca para metérselo en el interior y acariciarlo con lengua y los dientes, con maestría.

Lo succionó y la masajeó con los músculos internos de sus mejillas, como si bebiera de un refresco con una caña enorme.

Nunca supo lo que pensó Sasuke de aquello, pues, después de eso, no hablaron mucho más, ya que él debía viajar y movilizar a todas las sumisas, incluida Sakura, y no podía mostrar deferencia hacia ninguna: en ningún momento debía desarrollar un vínculo afectivo con ellas, pues solo eran carnaza. Eran material a pulir de cara a los compradores sádicos. Tal vez, la azotaina en las nalgas que recibió después de que se corriera pudiera ser un indicativo de cómo se sintió en realidad. Pero ¿indicativo de qué? ¿La reprendía porque era muy mala? ¿O la azotaba por haber sido demasiado buena con él? ¿Le había gustado?

Después de la resolución del caso y de detener a los Villanos en la Walpurgis, Sakura se despidió del ruso con algo de frialdad, la verdad.

Al menos, le dio las gracias por cumplir su promesa: había defendido a las sumisas y había cuidado de Shizune a su manera. Sasuke solo asintió y le dio la mano con diligencia, como si fueran dos empresarios que cerraran un trato. Aquel gesto tan impersonal la molestó muchísimo.

Tarde o temprano volverían a verse las caras para averiguar quiénes dirigían el negocio de tratas en Rusia a nivel internacional. Sasuke iba detrás de ello desde hacía años, metido hasta las cejas dentro del mundo del mercado negro y de la mafia criminal. Se había hecho pasar por un simple domador de mujeres y se había labrado una leyenda y una reputación.

Nadie sabía que Sasuke era un agente y, por ahora, debía mantener su tapadera debía, para ahorrarse sorpresas desagradables. Nadie podía delatarle, porque ¿quién hablaba con los fantasmas?

El contacto vino en forma de _whatsapp _pasados unos días. Unos mensajes explícitos en los que Sasuke le decía que estaba en Tokio y que quería verla porque le debía una violación.

«Una violación… Será cretino», pensó Sakura sonriendo y clavando la vista en la distancia. El ruso estaba ahí. Lo sentía, lo podía oler en el ambiente, entre el olor de los gofres y las patatas con salsa cajún y la Coca-Cola… Por encima de la fragancia de las flores del parque, y de los perfumes de los hombres y mujeres de Tokio, subyacía la esencia del peligro y de la persecución.

Se verían las caras de nuevo, en un contexto menos al límite que el vivido en la Islas Vírgenes.

Y, al parecer, tenía cierto interés en ella. Un interés sexual.

A Sakura le parecía bien. Todo lo que no tuviera que ver con vínculos demasiado sentimentales y la alejaran de su profesión la entretenía y la satisfacía momentáneamente.

Volver a verle sería tan entretenido como jugar al Tetris. Una pieza por aquí y otra por allá bien encajada… y listos.

En Akasuka había un pequeño estanque bordeado por un sendera y atravesado por una pasarela, donde Sakura posó su mirada esmeralda y no la volvió a apartar. Sasuke estaba sobre el puente, y sus ojos tenían un único destino: ella.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus músculos y no ocultaba sus tatuajes; cualquiera que lo viese podría tomarlo por un cantante de rock, y no solo por los dibujos de su piel, sino por su pelo asimétrico, cubriéndole un ojo. Unos Levi's desgastados resbalaban un poco por sus caderas y ocultaban ligeramente su calzado: unas sencillas Munich negras de rayas rojas.

—Dios mío —murmuró Shizune—. Azabache a las doce.

—Lo he visto —aseguró Sakura—. Así que me ha encontrado… —Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

Sasuke, al ver que ella huía de él, negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—¿Adónde vas, Saku? —preguntó Shizune.

—Voy a jugar al gato y al ratón —contestó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí. ¿Vienes a dormir a casa?

—Claro. —Frunció el ceño.

—No vendrás. Ya lo veo venir.

—Oye, ¿por quién me has tomado? —preguntó.

Su hermana creía que pasaría la noche fuera con Sasuke. Estaba equivocada. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres.

—Ya… ¿Quién es el gato y quién el ratón?

—Bueno, yo soy la gata. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Buenas noches, ratona.

Se alejó de su hermana al ver que el ruso avanzaba hacia ella. Y mientras caminaba hacia atrás, lo observaba con fascinación; aquel inmenso cuerpo del ruso, que se acercaba hasta ella, que la acechaba como un jaguar a un ratón, la hacía dudar de su anterior afirmación.

¿Quién era la presa y quién el cazador?

Sasuke pasó por el lado de Shizune, la valiente hermana de la agente Sakura Haruno. Como infiltrado debía apreciar el arrojo de ambas chicas; las Haruno llevaban con dignidad y orgullo el apellido de su padre, que se había erigido en un héroe en Tokio tras tsunami de _Tōhoku Chihō_.

Sakura llevaba un vestido violeta que le hacía pensar en flores e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan magnético como aquella mujer; estar cerca de ella en la misión le insuflaba una paz inquietante. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta en qué asuntos turbios se habían visto involucrados, pero así era.

Sakura, sus ojos verdes y su cautivadora serenidad lo habían dejado tocado. Y lo peor era que la tendría como compañera en el siguiente y determinante viaje que esperaban realizar para desenmascarar y pillar con las manos en la masa a la red de mafias de trata de blancas. Al menos, a la principal de su país.

¿Cómo lo harían? Eso solo lo sabía el subdirector Hyūga. Al día siguiente tendrían la primera reunión con él.

Pero ahora, antes de trabajar y centrarse únicamente en sus principales objetivos, Sasuke le debía algo a aquella diosa nívea.

Y se lo daría.

Se lo daría porque la joven superagente, como él la llamaba, había colmado sus sueños más pervertidos, incluso cuando estaban en medio de la misión.

Y porque nadie lo había dejado tan intrigado como aquella chica.

Él nunca había mezclado el trabajo con el deseo. Siempre se decía: «donde tengas la olla no metas la polla».

Una vida no vida, llena de relaciones simuladas, eso era lo que él tenía día a día.

Sin embargo, Sakura había hecho algo por él que nadie había hecho antes; se había comportado con espontaneidad, rompiendo las reglas y poniéndoselas por montera.

Seduciéndolo así, sin más, como un zarpazo que no sabes de dónde te viene y que te deja marca.

—Khamaleona. —Sasuke saludó a Shizune con la mirada ónix fija en el vestido violeta que se confundía entre la gente.

—Sasuke —contestó ella con un gesto de complicidad, viéndole venir las intenciones.

Si algo sabía Sasuke sobre Shizune, era que sería siempre completamente fiel a su hermana mayor, así que tendría cuidado de tratar bien a Sakura, no fuera a ser que la pelirroja camaleónica se enfadara y le abriera en canal como a los pobres cerdos.

Sakura se había ocultado entre los árboles que cercaban una pequeña plazoleta resguardada casi de la vista de todos, a menos que te internaras dentro de la vegetación.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, como si se introdujera en un mundo paralelo de pasión y enajenación: _Sasuke en el país de las maravillas_.

¿Cómo le haría sentir la reina? ¿Como un diminuto o como un gigante?

Y la reina lo esperaba hermosa y etérea, apoyada con cierto abandono sobre el respaldo del único banco del pequeño cortijo. Un cortijo hecho a medida para ese tipo de encuentros.

—Hola, superagente —la saludó él, embebiéndose del resplandor que conferían las farolas del jardín a la nívea piel de Sakura—. ¿Conocías este lugar de antes? ¿Aquí traías a tus ligues?

Sakura, que estaba cruzada de brazos, posición que ensalzaba sus pechos a través del escote de su vestido, se encogió de hombros y sonrió desinteresada.

—Hola, Uchiha.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Se analizaban, como los expertos calculadores que eran. Y qué buena era Sakura a la hora de mantener la tensión. Hablaba lo justo y cuando convenía, pero lo que decía solía ser fulminante como una sentencia.

Sasuke no abría la boca. Prefería que sus ojos dieran su parecer, y nunca eran muy alentadores ni benévolos.

Pero en ese contexto de deseo y de pasiones escondidas a la luz de la luna, las miradas eran bien diferentes.

—Sin traje de dominátrix pareces otra. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándola. El pelo, peinado en una coleta alta, y los zapatos de cuña hacían que pareciera más alta, pero nunca más que él. Y a Sasuke le encantaba sentirse más poderoso en ese sentido.

Su cuerpo, con curvas suficientes como para empalmar a un caballo, pero nada exageradas, estaba embutido en un precioso vestido veraniego.

Joder… Se la había imaginado de todas maneras, montándola en muchas posiciones; sin embargo, la imaginación solo era eso: imaginación y fantasía. Bien sabía que no se involucraría con Sakura más allá de lo que aquella noche permitiera. Solo aquella noche, porque, al día siguiente, los sueños y las fantasías se esfumarían para mezclarse en la más cruel y triste de las realidades. Y no habría tiempo para desahogos físicos ni contactos llenos de sensualidad.

—Tú, en cambio, eres exactamente igual a cómo te recordaba. ¿Tu personaje te ha absorbido, Sasuke? —preguntó, provocadora, modulando su voz de un modo embaucador, tal y como hacían las sirenas antes de arrastrar a los marineros.

Era cierto. Sasuke seguía pareciendo un amo estricto y subyugante. ¿Sería así siempre?

—Soy lo que soy. Tal vez no esté adoptando ningún papel. —Se acercó, dando lentos pasos hacia ella—. Tal vez, lo que ves es todo lo que hay.

—¿Un mural andante? —preguntó adoptando también la seguridad y la petulancia de una verdadera ama—. Tribales, gatos, cruces, calaveras… —Señaló cada uno de sus tatuajes sin necesidad de tocarlos, pues los recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba cómo eran y dónde estaban—. ¿Dónde tienes el ancla de marinero y el «amor de madre»?

Sasuke alzó la comisura de su labio, sin llegar a sonreír.

Oh, sí. Aquella era la mujer que recordaba. Atrevida, grosera y tan severa y soberana que daban ganas de bajarle las braguitas y ponerle el culo rojo como un pimiento. Tal vez los años de su preparación para infiltrarse como amo le habían transformado más de lo que recordaba, aunque, para ser sinceros, Sasuke jamás tuvo una célula de sumisión y conformismo en su cuerpo.

Odiaba la incompetencia y la debilidad; no soportaba la mediocridad, por eso intentaba tomarse su trabajo con la máxima seriedad, hasta convertirse en alguien inflexible y que no aceptaba errores de ningún tipo.

—No uso ese tipo de tatuajes. Eso se lo dejo a los llorones y a los borrachos.

—No, la verdad es que no te pegan —aseguró ella, sin cambiar su posición ni mover un solo milímetro de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes a lo que he venido?

—Por supuesto —contestó altanera—. Quieres darme lo mío. No te gustó que te cogiera por sorpresa la otra vez.

—¿La otra vez? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó haciéndose el loco—. Ah, sí. ¿Cuándo te metiste mi pene en la boca como si fuera un boli?

Solo el leve brillo de los ojos de la mujer le dio a entender que ella lo recordaba tan vívidamente como él. Y eso era bueno. Bueno porque los dos querrían volver a experimentarlo.

Pero, esta vez, se cambiarían los papeles.

—Creo que debo devolverte el favor.

Sakura emitió una carcajada, controlando en todo momento el tempo de la conversación.

—¿La felación? ¿Ese es el favor que me vas a devolver?

—Exacto. Quiero devolverte. Darte el equivalente a la felación. Haz los honores, Sakura. —Dirigió sus oscuros ojos a la parte inferior de su vestido y esperó a que ella le obedeciese.

—¿Qué esperas que haga, Uchiha?

—Súbete la falda y deja que te baje las braguitas. Será divertido y lo disfrutarás.

—¿Por qué debo seguirte el juego? Ahora no estamos actuando.

—Porque me lo has seguido desde que nos conocimos, y creo que te gusta tanto como a mí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo lo que sea que me quieres hacer? —No sabía de dónde nacía la necesidad de hacerse la dura, pero le urgía comportarse así con él. Si fuera más fácil, seguro que Sasuke perdía el interés.

Sasuke alzó la barbilla y sonrió con más seguridad.

—Tienes los pezones en punta, se te marcan a través del vestido. Se te han hinchado los labios ligeramente, eso es producto de las hormonas, de que deseas que te besen. Tus pupilas se han dilatado y tu sangre se ha acumulado en tus mejillas y en el puente de tu nariz. —Alzó su mano y la colocó en el lateral de su garganta—. Tu corazón va muy rápido, superagente… —ronroneó.

—¿Acabas de hacer un inventario de mis zonas erógenas?

—No. El inventario real llegará cuando meta la mano entre tus piernas y verifique que estás tan mojada como duro estoy yo. No me gusta deber nada a nadie, Sakura. Deja que te coma.

Claro. Cuando un hombre así te pedía que te dejaras comer, una no tenía ninguna duda. «Dios, sííííí», sonrió para sí misma.

Dejaría que él la tocase y se la comiese. ¿Por qué no? No tendrían nada que perder. Es más, sentía esa curiosidad insana hacia él. ¿Sabría hacérselo? ¿Sería tan mandón y estricto como lo había sido con las demás sumisas? ¿La complacería?

Sakura había utilizado el sexo como vía de escape. Era un tipo de sexo atípico, cierto.

Tenía treinta años y seguía siendo virgen, así que atípico debía de ser, para no dejar que la penetraran.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué había detenido a los hombres cuando la habían querido poseer? Ella sabía por qué: no soportaba la vulnerabilidad ni lo que implicaba entregarse a otro. De hecho, ni siquiera le había atraído la idea de acostarse con nadie, fuera hombre o mujer. Durante un tiempo, incluso pensó que, tal vez, con las mujeres le iría diferente, pero, durante la instrucción como ama, se había puesto en manos de mujeres y tampoco se había imaginado acostándose con ellas.

Era algo tan íntimo… que todavía no había encontrado a esa persona a la que se quisiera entregar.

No obstante, aquel pensamiento había cambiado con Sasuke.

Desde que él se la llevó, no había pensado en otra cosa que en estar completamente a su merced, subyugada y sometida por él.

Pero no voluntariamente. Si Sasuke debía ser el hombre que la poseyera, se lo tendría que ganar.

Y Sakura no cedía con tanta facilidad. De hecho, lo fácil le parecía aburrido. Y todo en su vida había resultado demasiado sencillo: todos los hombres que quisiera, notas excelentes, cualificación inmejorable en el IAB…

Posiblemente, por eso trabajaba como infiltrada. Porque necesitaba sentirse viva y en peligro. Y, en esos instantes, el peligro era Sasuke.

—¿Quieres probarme, Sasuke?

El azabache afirmó con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad como los de un lobo hambriento repleto de determinación.

—Pruébame —le desafió ella. Cerró las piernas con fuerza.

Sasuke se apoyó en el banco, con cada mano al lado de las caderas de Sakura, cercándola.

El ruso se relamió los labios y ella hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Sakura tenía el flequillo demasiado largo, apenas se le veían sus preciosos ojos. Sasuke deseó retirárselo de la cara.

—¿Cierras las piernas?

—Sí.

—Ábrelas.

—No.

—Voy a probarte igual. —Cogió un caramelo de su bolsillo—. Este _korouka Rushen_ es de menta. Son muy fuertes —aclaró.

Y, de repente, Sasuke hizo algo que Sakura no comprendió hasta que se vio tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, con los muslos abiertos de par en par sobre los anchos hombros del agente.

Él le rompió las braguitas por la mitad. Ni siquiera se las quitó delicadamente. No. Fue un animal. La inmovilizó por completo.

—¿Creías que ibas a luchar conmigo, superagente? —Él se rio, pasándole uno de los dedos por su vagina desnuda—. No puedes.

—¿Cómo que no puedo? —protestó ella temblando al roce de sus dedos—. Suéltame, así no…

Solo sus hombros y su cabeza se apoyaban en el suelo, todo lo demás lo cargaba Sasuke y su cuello, como si ella fuera un koala invertido.

—Así no… ¿qué? ¿Creías que podías chuparme la polla delante de todos en el Plancha del Mar sin que eso tuviera consecuencias? Te respetaba porque eres agente como yo, y encima japonesa. Pero después de lo que hiciste… He pensado que no sería tan malo que yo me cobrara un precio por el servicio prestado.

Sasuke deseaba a esa mujer. Deseaba probarla como ella había hecho con él, así que, con sus dos manos sostuvo sus tobillos y sus muñecas, y posó la boca abierta en su vagina.

Sakura lanzó un grito al experimentar la lengua fría por el caramelo en su parte más íntima. La azotó con pericia y sin preliminares, directo al grano y a conseguir su objetivo que no era otro que darle un orgasmo demoledor como el que ella le dio.

Hundió su lengua por su entrada y la removió como un lagarto, y después la lamió de arriba abajo hasta volver a succionar su clítoris con los labios. Lo mordisqueó, la acarició y disfrutó al sentirla hinchada y húmeda.

Para Sasuke el sabor de Sakura era una especie de paraíso. Un limbo al margen de la no vida que tenía. Un paréntesis entre hipocresía y segundas identidades. Su textura y lo sensible que era a él no era mentira, y aunque no se conocían íntimamente, no necesitaba saber más.

Igual que no necesitó saber el momento exacto en el que ella se corrió, pero no por su grito, inexistente, sino por los temblores de su vientre y de su clítoris.

«Guau, eso ha sido muy sexy», pensó él.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza de nuevo, se limpió la boca y la barbilla con el antebrazo y miró a Sakura con intensidad. La chica no había gritado, porque había sepultado la boca en su propia rodilla, y se había mordido para no gemir y así soportar el orgasmo.

O Sakura Haruno tenía orgasmos silenciosos, o bien disfrutaba complicándose las cosas.

De un modo o de otro, su manera de correrse le había puesto tan duro que hasta era doloroso. Así que se levantó rápidamente y dejó que ella recuperara la posición y una postura más cómoda y digna que aquella, a pesar de que a él le encantaba. Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito.

—Te has dejado una marca en la rodilla, salvaje —le dijo Sasuke tocándose el paquete disimuladamente para reacomodar su erección.

—Y tú te has olvidado la barra de pan en los pantalones. —Señaló cogiendo aire para levantarse del suelo y recolocarse la falda. Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo; si levantaba un poco viento, enseñaría las nalgas a todo el que quisiera mirar.

Él frunció el ceño y después sonrió.

—En fin, señorita Haruno. —Levantó la mano y se dio la vuelta—. Ya estamos en paz, ¿no crees?

Sakura parpadeó confusa.

¿Ya estaban en paz? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿Tan rápido?

No habría esperado que después de su orgasmo todavía quisiera más, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente deseaba era que el azabache se bajara los calzoncillos y la penetrara.

Jamás le había sucedido eso con nadie.

—Sí. Ya estamos en paz —contestó peinándose el flequillo con los dedos.

Sasuke se alejó del pequeño cobertizo, pero antes la miró por encima del hombro y le dijo:

—Te veo mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. Ah, y Sakura…

—¿Qué?

—Retírate el flequillo de la cara. Así no se te ven esos ojos de _vedma_ que tienes.

—No tengo ojos de bruja —replicó ella. Entendía el ruso y tres idiomas más, como Shizune.

Sasuke se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Su cabello iba de un lado al otro.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Tokio está lleno de ellas.

**Notas:**

La presente historia es una especie de adaptación de la serie de libros de Lena Valenti; Amos y Mazmorras, por si gustan buscarlos y descargarlos, de alguna forma me dejaron mejor sabor de boca que el veintiúnico libro que leí E.L. James, con respecto a dominación y sumisión.

Con respecto a los personajes intenté que estos se acoplaran a las personalidades de los protagonistas de los libros, sin embargo pueden ver que algunos quedaron OCC, me hubiera frikeado hacer una mezcolanza extraña y estoy segura de que me hubiera perdido entre los matices de los personajes del manga y del libro, sin embargo eso no significa que en el transcurso de la historia quite, ponga o modifique la versión original.

Si asigne el papel de hermana a Shizune fue porque no me imaginé a Karin (que tiene similitudes físicas con Sakura) como familia cercana de Haruno.

Recuerden que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro o de ofender a alguien, disfruten de la lectura.


	2. Chapter 2 De tostadas y patos

Capítulo II De tostadas y patos

_**Tokio**_, _**Taitō**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a _Dakku_, su precioso camaleón, mecerse en una de las plantas de su terrario, que, por cierto, compartía con _Usagui_, el otro camaleón, propiedad de su hermana Shizune.

Ambas eran fanáticas de aquellos animales, y las dos tenían un tatuaje en el interior de sus muslos con dicho reptil. Gracias a aquel detalle, Sasuke pudo reconocer a Shizune en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS y ayudarla a obtener información importante sobre la resolución de los acontecimientos del caso.

Durante su estancia en Tokio, Sakura se hospedaba en casa de su hermana, en el maravilloso distrito de Taitō, repleto de casas de colores, con jardines individuales y plantas muy exóticas.

Había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior, después de la fiesta en el parque, con tal de no molestar a la pareja de tortolitos, más conocidos en el mundo del BDSM como Lady Umi y Kama —que no eran otros que Kakashi y Shizune, los cuales se estaban revolcando en la planta superior—, decidió tirarse en el sofá del salón, descalzarse las cuñas y cerrar los ojos allí mismo.

Pero no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Tal vez los ruidos no le dejaban coger el sueño. Había hecho inventario de todo lo que los dos ardientes agentes estaban rompiendo a su paso durante su encuentro sexual: un jarrón al suelo, libros de la librería golpeando el parqué, después un cuadro, y como detalle gracioso, el sonido de un peluche con bocina cuando alguien que medía metro ochenta lo pisaba. No era otro que el conejo que le había regalado Shizune a Kakashi cuando eran niños, y que, ahora, por una extraña razón, había regresado a aquella casa.

Después los ruidos cesaron, y Sakura tuvo que convivir con sus pensamientos y su soledad.

Los recuerdos fogosos la abrumaban. Nunca se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más básicos, pero el encuentro con Sasuke, directo, frío y sin preliminares, la había dejado deseosa de más.

¿Y el cortejo? ¿Y las primeras palabras de seducción? ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello?

Posiblemente, Sasuke se habría preguntado lo mismo cuando ella decidió tocarle la flauta delante de todos los amos y amas del Plancha del Mar. Pero ni siquiera había calculado aquella reacción; le salió así, tal cual, porque era lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

No obstante, Sasuke Uchiha había ido a buscarla a Tokio con premeditación y alevosía. La había tocado justo donde sabía que la lanzaría a buscar estrellas, como una niña que cazara mariposas. Y vaya si las había cazado.

Sakura se removió en el sofá y quedó boca arriba, mirando a las vigas de madera artificial del techo. A su hermana le encantaban los detalles y decorarlo todo con gusto y con coquetería.

Shizune tenía un gato de los sueños en la entrada en forma de paragüero, y un perchero con el enorme sombrero del relojero de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Le encantaban las plantas, las flores y las películas de fantasía.

A Sakura le gustaba las series tipo _Almost Dead_ y _The Big Bang Theory_, aunque pareciera mentira. Pero su casa no era tan cálida como la de Shizune ni tenía gatos ni sueños ni tampoco flores y plantas.

Mentira. Las tenía, solo que le gustaban más las artificiales. No se morían tan rápido.

El vestido lila de la noche anterior se había convertido en un amasijo de tela que envolvía su cintura y dejaba toda su vagina, sin braguitas por cortesía de Sasuke, al aire. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y resopló.

¿Sería el calor húmedo del verano de Tokio lo que provocaba que estuviera húmeda? No. Ni hablar.

No era el calor.

Necesitaba una ducha urgente, a poder ser muy fría. Pero tenía miedo de subir y encontrarse con uno de esos desórdenes generales que Shizune dejaba a su paso y que tanto la molestaban.

Porque sí. El orden era esencial para su equilibrio mental.

Así que, para evitar encontrarse bragas y calzoncillos desparramados por la escalera, y de darse de bruces con algún habitante de la casa desnudo o en posiciones algo vergonzosas, echó un vistazo al _piscuzzi_ que había en el porche del jardín, y que la llamaba como si estuviera poseído por enormes hombres sirena.

Se levantó del sofá y estiró los músculos, intentando alcanzar el techo, frente al televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas de pantalla plana que Shizune tenía en el salón.

Miró el _piscuzzi_ de nuevo, de reojo.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se bañaba o no se bañaba? Aquel trasto era capaz de controlar la temperatura del agua, y tenía un depósito de jabón que echaba pompas perfumadas.

Miró su reloj Casio de color oro. Funcional y sencillo, como ella misma.

Las siete de la mañana.

—No he dormido nada…

Encendió la estación de desayuno de color rojo y muy cincuentera que le había regalado a Shizune en su veinticinco cumpleaños. Hacía café, tostadas y freía lo que quisieras. Colocó las rebanadas tiernas de pan en el minihorno de la estación, ni de fibra ni de cereales, sino las más altas en colesterol, que eran las que a ella le gustaban y puso café a calentar. Freiría una tortillita con queso y _¡voilà!_ Podría ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Se tomaría un baño mientras el desayuno se hacía solo en la máquina y meditaría sobre si debía volver a molestar a Sasuke mediante los mensajes de _whatsapp_.

Tarde o temprano deberían trabajar juntos y, seguramente, la misión era inminente. Entonces, no deberían tener sexo de nuevo, a no ser que la misión lo reclamara. Emprenderían roles distintos a los empleados para el torneo, no interpretarían los mismos papeles y, tal vez, el contacto físico ya no sería una de las premisas.

Pero ¿por qué no podía seguir dándose esos gustos? Ella era una mujer. Él era un hombre.

Era solo sexo. Ni un solo vínculo emocional entre ellos.

Sexo, puro y duro.

¿Por qué no?

Mientras se quitaba el vestido y se quedaba desnuda frente al _piscuzzi_, su sentido común, tan sabio él, contestó por ella: «Porque jamás debes mezclar el trabajo con el placer».

Uchiha sabía que aquella visita iba a tomar a Sakura por sorpresa. La mujer, tan controladora y meticulosa como era, no iba a transigir con la idea de que él conociera los detalles de lo que vendría a continuación, y ella no.

Sasuke estaba en Tokio porque el subdirector Hyūga, del IAB, que también lo acompañaba, había solicitado una reunión en territorio neutral.

El caso en el que él estaba metido desde hacía años había acabado llevándolo a colaborar con la agente Haruno en Amos y Mazmorras. Y ahora Sakura era un pieza indispensable e importante para ellos y debía continuar a su lado. Ambos lo sabían y no podían huir de ello.

Hyūga se apeó del Toyota Aqua que conducía Sasuke y que había alquilado en el aeropuerto, y dirigió una sonrisa a la fachada de aquella casa.

El ruso no perdió aquel detalle y su mente procesó la información. A Hyūga, Shizune le caía bien.

Todavía era muy temprano y tal vez cogiese a la agente Sakura durmiendo.

Le parecía algo extraño saber que iba a hablar profesionalmente con ella cuando todavía tenía su sabor en los labios. Cuando la noche anterior se la había comido y ella había consentido.

«Será divertido», pensó.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Shizune. La primera sorpresa fue encontrarse con la puerta de la entrada abierta. Una chocita de madera y ladrillo, barnizada con colores blancos y azules, con macetas en su porche delantero, rebosantes de flores de diversos colores. Las butacas de mimbre tenían preciosos cojines estampados de colores rojos y blancos.

Era un hogar.

Algo que él jamás había tenido, pues su profesión le había obligado a no echar raíces en ningún lugar.

El detalle de la puerta abierta no le había gustado nada de nada.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a controlar muchas de sus exigencias e intolerancias; pero controlarlas no era eliminarlas. Por eso, le molestó comprobar que una agente como ella…, mejor dicho, una casa llena de agentes tenía una seguridad tan paupérrima y débil, aderezada por mentes olvidadizas.

No dudaba de que Kakashi Hatake se hubiera quedado allí aquella noche. El agente americano estaba enamoradísimo de la hermana pequeña de Sakura, y, como buen alfa, no iba a perder la oportunidad de marcar terreno nada más pisara aquella tierra de nuevo.

—Se han dejado la puerta abierta —dijo Hyūga, tocándola con los nudillos.

—Entremos —dijo Sasuke, decidido.

Y la casa lo golpeó con olor a tarta, a tostadas recién hechas y a café bien calentito. Olores con los que él no estaba familiarizado.

El interior no tenía desperdicio ninguno. En el salón había un terrario con solo un camaleón. Se suponía que tenían dos… ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

Los cojines de formas que parecían piezas de puzle estaban pulcramente colocados por tonalidades de más oscuras a más claras sobre el ancho y largo sofá. Sobre la superficie mullida, todavía permanecían grabadas las marcas viciadas del cuerpo de una mujer. Y no solo las marcas. También su olor.

El perfume de Sakura se le había quedado grabado para siempre en el cerebro, desde que la conoció. Ella le había dicho que era Hypnotic Poison de Dior, y el sofá olía a ella. Él jamás le diría que había comprado un frasco para rociar con él las braguitas que le había arrancado la noche anterior. Y que, por cierto, llevaba guardadas en el bolsillo trasero de su tejano.

A través de los cristales pudo ver el jardín trasero de la casa. Había un saco de boxeo de pie de la marca Lonsdale. El césped verde y bien cuidado resaltaba con la madera del porche trasero.

Oyó el sonido de una bomba de agua y llegó hasta él el olor del jabón a fresas.

Después, una voz femenina tarareó el estribillo de una canción.

—_¡Woooh, tonight! Tonight we could be mooooore than friends… Wooooh tonight… Tonight we should be mooooore than friends_…

Hyūga frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke con cara de póker.

Este ignoró al subdirector y, atraído por aquella voz, que, dicho sea de paso, cantaba en bajito para no desafinar, avanzó con paso silencioso, como los jaguares a punto de atacar. Se asomó al porche trasero y lo que vio le dejó anonadado.

Había una mujer completamente desnuda en una enorme tina de madera; un _jacuzzi_. La superficie del agua estaba cubierta por burbujas perfumadas, y ella, de cara a él, tenía los brazos y el cuello apoyado en el respaldo acolchado, mientras cantaba la canción que escuchaba a través de los cascos de su iPod.

Era Sakura, abandonada al burbujeo y el frescor de su baño. Sin preocupaciones ni distracciones. Ella, el agua y la música.

Sasuke parpadeó, noqueado por la imagen.

Le pareció tan sensual, con el pelo mojado y brillante, flotando como hebras de hilo rosa entre el agua y el jabón…

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Dibujaban una curvatura más que especial e insinuante. Esos ojos rasgados también lo tenían algo trastornado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó una voz tras él.

Hyūga se había dado la vuelta al ver a Sakura de aquella guisa. La profunda voz del subdirector alertó a la joven, que abrió los ojos de golpe y los focalizó en Sasuke.

Él parpadeó, sin pizca de vergüenza, disfrutando de lo que veía.

Ella parpadeó confusa, hasta tres veces, sin comprender qué hacía él ahí, como si su mente no acabase de ubicarlo en aquel espacio y, entonces, exclamó:

—Pero ¡por todos los santos!, ¡¿qué mierda crees que estás mirando?! —gritó salpicándole y hundiéndose en el agua.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—¡Dígale que se vista! —pidió Hyūga, azorado.

Sasuke sonrió entretenido y se limpió el jabón que le había caído en los ojos.

—Se ha hundido. Cuando salga, se lo diré.

—¡Sáquela de ahí, por Dios! ¡Se va a ahogar!

Hyūga volvió a mirar al frente para dejar de mirar, como Dios la trajo al mundo, a su mejor agente.

—Pero si no se le veía nada —replicó Sasuke.

—¡Y eso es peor!

El subdirector centró su ojos azules en la barra americana de la cocina, pero, ahora, donde antes había una cafetera retro de color rojo, había un culo de un hombre desnudo. Abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Agente Hatake! —le dijo para llamarle la atención.

Kakashi, que se había levantado para requisar comida de la nevera y café, se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y se cubrió sus partes más nobles. En su torso había una venda blanca que cubría la herida que le habían provocado en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras Ds.

—¡Pero ¿qué demonios está haciendo usted aquí, señor?! —preguntó, histérico—. ¡¿Uchiha?! —Miró a Sasuke, extrañado.

El azabache levantó la mano para saludarle, sin dejar de mirar el _piscuzzi_, preocupado porque Sakura todavía no emergía de su chapuzón.

—Hatake —lo saludó.

—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?! —gritó Kakashi.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —inquirió Hyūga, con aquellos ojos perla dilatados por el _shock_—. ¿Una maldita casa naturista? ¡Todo el mundo está en pelotas!

Sasuke se rió por lo bajo. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿No saben llamar? —preguntó el agente entre dientes.

—Lo hemos hecho, pero nadie nos ha oído. Por cierto —Sasuke lo miró de reojo, censurándole por su descuido—, os habéis dejado la puerta abierta. El sistema de alarmas es una vergüenza.

—Esta casa no tiene sistemas de alarmas, Uchiha —señaló Kakashi, malhumorado—. Solo un monitor de reconocimiento. Pero se desconecta cuando la puerta está abierta. Es la casa de Shizune, y es así de feliz. Ya me encargaré yo de asegurarla.

—Estás tardando.

—Claro, ruso —contestó, arisco—. He tardado porque un puto personaje de Dragones y Mazmorras me clavó un cuerno en el pulmón. Me venía mal instalar un sistema de seguridad mientras me ponían la ventilación asistida —contestó, irónico. Miró su propia desnudez y dijo—: ¿Y Sakura?

—Haciendo submarinismo en el _piscuzzi_ —contestó—. La hemos sorprendido y se ha sumergido, avergonzada.

Kakashi enarcó las cejas negras; la que tenía la cicatriz subió más que la otra.

—Pues sácala de ahí o no lo hará hasta que sus pulmones estén encharcados de agua. Es una cabezona.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, de color ónix. Kakashi Hatake conocía muy bien a Sakura, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Habrían tenido algo juntos?

Kakashi sonrió al leer esa misma pregunta en la actitud de Uchiha.

—Olvídalo ruso, yo soy de Shizune —dijo, zanjando el asunto con determinación.

Hyūga miró a uno y a otro como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hagan el favor, señores. Usted —miró a Kakashi—, suba arriba y déjenos solos. Señor Uchiha —le indicó al ruso—, salve a Sakura de morir ahogada.

Kakashi abrió la nevera, sin importarle que contemplaran su desnudez; cogió zumos en brik, frutas y bocadillos fríos, y cargó con ellos para subir las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

—Suerte —les deseó Kakashi, sonriendo a Sasuke por encima de su hombro.

Una vez que Kakashi desapareció de la escena, Hyūga respiró más tranquilo.

—Uchiha, saque a la agente Haruno de ahí —repitió sin paciencia.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y salió al porche para meter los brazos en el agua y sacar a Sakura, como si hubiera cazado a una sirena o a un pez enorme.

—¡No me saques! ¡Estoy desnuda! —gritó Sakura sin abrir los ojos, pues los tenía cubiertos de jabón—. ¡Sasuke! ¡Déjame dentro!

—Entonces, estate quieta —le ordenó él sin inflexiones, limpiándole el jabón de la cara con los dedos—. ¿Te acerco un albornoz? El subdirector Hyūga está esperando en el salón.

—¿Hyūga? —preguntó abriendo los ojos poco a poco y escupiendo el jabón del interior de su boca—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Deja de tocarme! —se quejó ella apartándole las manos, vigilando que Hyūga no los viera.

A Sasuke le apeteció decirle que la noche pasada no le dijo nada de eso. Pero a Sakura le gustaba mantener las apariencias profesionales…, y a él también.

Ante Hyūga, serían serios y no darían pie a habladurías.

—Viene a darnos las directrices —le explicó Sasuke, esperando a que ella reaccionara.

Sakura parpadeó y, después, su semblante alterado y sonrojado cambió para convertirse en una máscara de respeto y absoluta responsabilidad.

—¿Nos toca? —preguntó en tono circunspecto.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos toca.

—De acuerdo. Acércame el albornoz ese de ahí. —Le señaló un albornoz de toalla de color negro con la Pantera Rosa estampada en la espalda.

Sasuke se levantó, pues estaba medio arrodillado frente al _piscuzzi_, y cogió la prenda para inspeccionarla con sus dedos.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la mano.

—No es mía. Es de mi hermana —se excusó.

—Curioso.

—Sí. —Ella movió los dedos esperando a que él se la llevara—. Si esperas que vaya yo a recogerla, Uchiha, vas listo.

Sasuke se sorprendía de lo mucho que lo entretenía.

—Ayer no eras tan vergonzosa.

—Cállate —lo riñó en voz baja—. Hyūga te va a oír.

—¿Hyūga? Lo habéis trastornado entre todos. Está en el salón, esperando a irse de esta casa de locos. Estoy seguro que hasta se ha tapado los oídos para no escuchar nada más. Los agentes nipones sois muy extraños.

—Y eso me lo dice uno que lleva una gallina en la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió, indolente.

—¿Me vas a dar el albornoz o no? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

No quería hacer esperar al subdirector. Era un alto cargo del IAB y se merecía un respeto.

Él negó con la cabeza, para provocarla.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura brillaron, desafiantes, y reaccionó como él no se esperaba. Salió del _piscuzzi_, dejando que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo y acariciase su piel desnuda y lisa. Pechos, vientre, entrepierna, muslos…

Ella lo miró, ni corta ni perezosa. Levantó una pierna, para mostrarle el camaleón, y después la otra, para salir del _piscuzzi_. Caminó con lentitud y una aparente y calculada naturalidad hasta plantarse frente al ruso.

Él tragó saliva y abrió el albornoz.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sonriendo, altanera. Lo había dejado sin palabras.

Permitió que Sasuke le hiciera una radiografía profunda de su espalda y sus nalgas.

Él carraspeó.

—_Plokhoy Khamaleona_ —le dijo al oído ayudándola a ponerse bien el albornoz.

Sakura se apartó para atarse el cinturón y cubrirse por completo, sin dejar un centímetro de su piel expuesta. Sasuke le había llamado «camaleón malo» y a ella le había parecido provocador.

—Deja el juego para otro momento, ruso.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el interior del salón.

El subdirector Hyūga estaba sentado en el sillón orejero del salón. Su calva brillaba de vez en cuando, y sus ojos perla analizaban a Sasuke y a Sakura. Vestía un traje chaqueta de color gris claro y una camisa blanca. Había dejado la americana pulcramente doblada sobre el ancho reposabrazos del sillón, y bebía del café con hielo que le había servido Sakura.

La joven agente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que podría pensar un representante de los altos cargos de la organización más importante de agente federales, cuando ella, la única que iba a ser admitida para los SWAT, había sido cazada en un _jacuzzi_ bitermal, desnuda, cantando un tema de Inna y Daddy Yankee; y, ahora, allí estaba, con el pelo mojado y peinado, y un albornoz de la Pantera Rosa, intentando aparentar que seguía siendo tan íntegra y mesurada como antes.

Hiazhi Hyūga carraspeó y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, sin dejar de estudiar a la pareja de agentes que debían colaborar juntos.

—Como saben —anunció sin preámbulos—, el caso Amos y Mazmorras ha tenido otras derivaciones. Descubrimos con éxito cuál era la finalidad del torneo y para qué servían las sumisas y los sumisos que secuestraban; también pudimos averiguar cuál es esa droga de diseño tan evolucionada que utilizaban en las domas. Tenemos a sus camellos. Tenemos a los villanos y a los sádicos asesinos. Sin embargo, lo que nos atañe y en lo que ha desembocado el caso es al eje de toda la investigación entre la SVR y el IAB: el foco de los secuestros y la trata de blancas a nivel internacional. La organización que perseguimos tiene su origen en Rusia —dijo Hyūga abriendo su inseparable maletín y sacando un fajo de hojas grapadas—. Estamos ante un conflicto que llena las arcas de los delincuentes; traficantes de personas que llevan en el negocio desde hace décadas. Hablamos de la mafia rusa, cuyos tentáculos se afianzan firmemente alrededor del mundo. Hemos bautizado este caso, pues es un ramal de AyM, como «Amos y Mazmorras: en los Reinos Olvidados», para hacer referencia a los países del este y crear un símil que tuviera continuidad con Toril y los reinos olvidados de _Warcraft_, tal y como hacían en el torneo.

Hyūga tomó su café helado y le dio un largo sorbo, procurando mantener la tensión y la atención de sus agentes.

—El motivo por el que he venido sin avisar y sin tiempo para apenas preparar nuestro siguiente movimiento ha sido que ha pasado algo con lo que no contábamos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Sakura, interesada.

—Deidara ha sido acuchillado en la cárcel preventiva de Washington, a semanas vistas de la celebración del juicio —contestó Sasuke sin mirarla—. Ha sobrevivido, pero lo han trasladado al hospital de la cárcel de Tokio, donde pueda estar alejado de influencias rusas y de cuentas pendientes.

—Tokio no es precisamente un remanso de paz —apuntó Sakura, arqueando una ceja.

—Pero ahora es la mejor opción para él. Creen que los tentáculos de Kakuzu llegaron hasta Deidara para que acabaran con su vida. Ambos estaban en la misma cárcel.

Sakura no se sorprendió, pues sabía que, en asuntos de mafias y bandas, muchos de los temas pendientes se solucionaban entre rejas, casi siempre con la muerte. Solo había un lugar donde había más corrupción y vandalismo que en la calle: la prisión.

Lo que a Sakura le sorprendió de verdad fue que Sasuke estuviera al corriente de todo eso antes que ella.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó, tapándose más con el albornoz.

—Sí —contestó Sasuke.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace tres días. Mi superior me alertó y acordamos que debíamos reunirnos contigo cuanto antes para que pudiéramos ponernos en marcha.

Se sintió mal y poco informada.

—¿Por qué a mí no se me puso al tanto de lo sucedido con Deidara? —preguntó Sakura.

—Porque estaba en Nueva Orleans y estamos cuidando nuestras líneas —contestó Hyūga—. Hace un par de días encontramos un topo en el sistema de _emails_ del IAB. Un variante del NSL que utilizamos nosotros para contraespionaje. No íbamos a ponernos en contacto con usted para hablarle de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿O acaso cree que los rusos están de brazos cruzados al saber que su mediador y Kakuzu han desaparecido? En los medios de comunicación no ha habido información alguna sobre el caso de las Islas Vírgenes, ni la habrá hasta que no estemos seguros de que queda todo solucionado y que nuestros informadores no corren riesgo de ningún tipo. Pero eso no quita que los rusos sospechen.

Sakura asintió, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke con algo de inquina. Entonces, pensó desapasionadamente, la noche anterior no había ido a verla porque le apetecía. Tanta tontería y, en realidad, él estaba ahí por trabajo. Aprovechaba el viaje y llegaba unas horas antes solo para magrearla, para indicarle quién mandaba y dejarle claro que era un fiel seguidor de la ley del talión: ojo por ojo. En este caso, comida por comida.

No le gustó.

—Entiendo —dijo escuetamente—. ¿Está seguro de que nadie sabe que han trasladado a Deidara hasta aquí? —preguntó Sakura en su tono más profesional.

—Completamente —sentenció Hyūga.

La chica se levantó, sin importarle ya si veían o no veían el dibujo estampado en su albornoz; tomó las tostadas del equipo de desayuno retro y le dijo a Hyūga:

—¿Le apetece desayunar? Hay tortilla con vegetales y queso, y un par de tostadas recién hechas.

Hyūga se lo pensó, pero después negó con la cabeza con una disculpa.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, al más puro niña del exorcista, como si estuviera poseído y sonrió:

—Yo no quiero, gracias —contestó, irónico.

Sakura lo miró como si fuera transparente y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, con otra taza de café hasta arriba, y con las tostadas con tortilla.

Las pequeñas decepciones le daban hambre.

—De acuerdo. Deje que me ubique —apuntó mordiendo la tostada—. Deidara está en la cárcel de Tokio.

—En su hospital —señaló Hyūga.

—Ajá. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros con él?

—Sasuke y usted siguen con sus tapaderas y son dos piezas indispensables para solucionar todo el entramado. Meteremos a Sasuke en la cárcel por un día para que contacte con Deidara. Lo hará como un preso que ha sufrido unas heridas y se encontrará con él por sorpresa, en el hospital. Al mediador lo han querido matar para que no dé ningún chivatazo más, ya que ayudar a resolver el caso al IAB es un atenuante y reduce condena. Deidara tiene nombres, pues ha sido intermediario y persona de contacto entre clientes compradores y suministradores. Si nos dice cómo llegar hasta los verdaderos jefes de las mafias de tratas, nos allanará el camino. Sin embargo, al ver que lo han apuñalado, se lo pensará mucho antes de hablar de nuevo. Ya lo han pinchado por ello. Pero hablaría. Hablaría con uno como él. Y lo hará con Sasuke, pues ya habían tenido contacto anteriormente para la doma de las sumisas. Estamos seguros de que lo verá como uno de los suyos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Tenía mucho sentido.

—Dice que ha mencionado un chivatazo más. ¿Qué ha soltado Deidara por la boca antes de que lo cortaran?

—Ha hablado de un número de cuenta de ingresos especiales, cuya tramitación se realiza a través de un banco de Suiza. Auténticas barbaridades que han pagado por mujeres a las que llaman las _vybrannoy_ (elegidas). Mujeres que deben ser enviadas a altos cargos y a cabecillas de rusos, árabes e incluso mexicanos. Hay muchísima gente metida ahí.

—Las _vybrannoy_… —repitió Sakura con el vello de punta.

—Sí. Antes de ingresarlo en prisión preventiva, le interrogamos para que nos identificara mediante las fotos tomadas a algunas de esas mujeres elegidas. Algunas de ellas estaban en el barco de las Islas Vírgenes y ya habían sido compradas.

—Pero el envío jamás se realizó —aclaró Sasuke, serio, mirando la tostada de Sakura. De repente tenía mucha hambre—. Intervenimos el barco. Y, de paso, congelamos la cuenta.

—Sin embargo, sus compradores —informó Hyūga—, tarde o temprano reclamarán el dinero invertido.

—O a las mujeres —dijeron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez.

Se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron la vista al frente.

—La cuestión —recalcó el subdirector jefe— es que había un ingreso en esa cuenta que triplicaba los ingresos de los demás compradores. Se trataba de ocho cifras. Más de diez millones de dólares por una sola mujer. Deidara nos dijo que esa _vibrannay_ era la más cara de todas y la más especial, porque iba destinada al líder de la _Organizatsja_, el ladrón de ley conocido como _Vor v Zakone_.

A Sakura, el mundo de las mafias rusas le parecía apasionante. Había estudiado sobre ellas en el IAB y conocía todas los nombres y códigos de esas organizaciones.

Sabía que la mafia rusa tenía más de cuatrocientas bandas repartidas por todo el mundo: desde Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia, Reino Unido, España, Latinoamérica, Sudáfrica… Estaban en todas partes. Eran como una plaga, casi imposible de exterminar.

Sus miembros podían tener diferentes nacionalidades: chechenos, armenios, rusos, coreanos, uzbecos, georgianos… Entre ellos había desde exagentes de la KGB a púgiles de lucha libre, boxeadores, veteranos militares del Ejército Rojo, atletas campeones olímpicos… De ahí que fuera la mafia más violenta y poderosa en esos momentos. En sus filas no había ciudadanos cualesquiera. Eran hombres y mujeres muy preparados mental y físicamente, que hacían de la _mafiya_ la red criminal más grande y extendida del mundo y la que amenazaba mayoritariamente a todas las democracias.

Se dedicaban a los fraudes fiscales, narcotráfico, venta de armas, extorsión… Y, sobre todo, a la trata de blancas.

El fin del secuestro de mujeres podía tener varios destinos: la explotación sexual, la prostitución, el sadismo, como en el caso de Amos y Mazmorras, o bien, calmar el capricho de un multimillonario con una adolescente o una virgen. O sea, colmar el apetito de un enfermo mental.

A veces se utilizaban a esas mujeres como regalos entre karinstías y bandas; algunas sobrevivían e incluso acababan formando parte activa de las bandas. Otras morían bajo los tratos a los que las sometían.

Era una realidad triste y aterradora. Pero una realidad, al fin y al cabo.

—El _Vor v Zakone_ es el pez gordo —resumió Sasuke mirando a Sakura penetrantemente—. El _Pakhan_. Si llegamos a él, podemos destrozarlos. Pero necesitamos pruebas fehacientes de lo que hacen. ¿Cómo realizan sus negocios? ¿Cómo captan a las chicas?

—En AyM vimos que operaban mediante el foro rol —apuntó Haruno.

—Sí, pero, utilizan diferentes medios de captación. Hablamos de una captación masiva —aclaró—. Su origen. Su _modus operandi_. Vamos a tratar directamente y de cara con el tema.

Sakura parpadeó sin comprender a qué se refería Sasuke. Por supuesto que iban a tratar con el tema.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó de repente.

Sasuke desvió la vista hacia Hyūga, que asintió como si le diera el permiso para decir lo que tuviera que decir.

—Tenemos a la _vibrannay_ que reclamó el _vor_.

—Perfecto —afirmó Sakura echándose su larguísimo flequillo húmedo hacia atrás—. Eso que tenemos ganado. Podemos jugar con ello. ¿La tenemos identificada? ¿Tiene protección? ¿Acepta colaborar con nosotros?

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar sus ojos.

—Sí, acepta colaborar con nosotros… Eres tú, Sakura.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú eres la _vibrannay_ que quiere el _vor_.

Sakura siempre había soñado con ser agente del IAB. Había imaginado con desentramar ardides políticos y con ser la responsable de meter al mayor terrorista del mundo entre rejas.

Soñar era gratis, y Sakura creía al máximo en sus posibilidades y sus virtudes. En las virtudes de su inteligencia.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que su físico llamaría la atención de un capo de la mafia rusa y que pagarían tantos millones de dólares por ella.

Tragó saliva y tomó su taza de café entre las manos. Estaba tan helado como ella.

—El _vor_ ha pagado esa cantidad de dinero porque sabe quién soy —asumió—. Los Akatsuki tuvieron que informarlos de que trabajaba en el IAB… Quieren mi cabeza.

—No. Nadie descubrió tu tapadera —aclaró Sasuke—. Siguen creyendo que yo soy un amo ruso que practica domas a las mujeres que les facilitan, y que tú eras una de esas mujeres a las que estaba aleccionando. Si los Akatsuki abrieron la boca fue para decir que Shizune era policía de Nueva Orleans… Y, aun así, no dijeron nada. Margaret, la mujer de Xavier Akatsuki, nos dijo que no podían delatar a Shizune a los compradores rusos porque los matarían si se enteraban que habían permitido que una agente de la ley se inmiscuyera en Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Vuestras tapaderas siguen a salvo. La tuya más que ninguna.

—Entiendo. —Alzó la taza de café y bebió tres sorbos seguidos—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Cómo debemos proceder?

—El _vor_ te estará buscando, Sakura —explicó Hyūga—. Lo que no sabe es que Sasuke escapó de la criba final en Walpurgis y se llevó, inteligentemente, a su _vibrannay_. Nadie llega al _vor_ por sí solo, son sus intermediarios quienes te acercan a él. Deidara es el único que hablará, Sasuke. Es a través de él como podemos empezar por el primer escalón.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y este ni siquiera parpadeó. Sus ojos ónix lanzaban destellos victoriosos.

—Trabajaréis juntos: tú continuarás siendo su rehén. Sasuke será tu _advokat_, lo que ellos llaman tu apoderado.

—Sé hablar ruso, señor —puntualizó Sakura—. Comprendo la jerga de las mafias.

—Lo sé. —Hyūga ignoró el tono molesto de su agente—. Pero no por eso no dejaré de recordarle que es una pieza importante para nosotros y para ellos. Es un cepo, el hueso del sabueso. Y, con sus conocimientos de ruso y sus capacidades, esperamos que llegue muy lejos en la investigación.

Sakura sabía que le estaban dorando la pildorita.

Por el amor de Dios. Encabezaba la lista de deseos de uno de los más poderosos jefes de las bandas rusas. Y sabiendo que llegaban a todas partes y que tenían contactos por todos lados, no era algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa.

Aun así, era su gran oportunidad.

Sakura había puesto sus objetivos muy altos: quería convertirse en inspectora. Si salía con éxito de «los reinos olvidados», ganaría puntos para lograr su ascenso.

¿Riesgo? Siempre lo había. Donde estaba el cuerpo estaba el peligro. Pero la habían preparado para momentos como aquel y no temería nada.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda —prometió dejando la taza sobre la mesa y secándose las palmas húmedas en el albornoz—. ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Cómo deberemos actuar? —preguntó ansiosa por empezar.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es meter a Sasuke en el hospital de la cárcel de Tokio. Usted entrará con él como enfermera asistente. Nos aseguraremos de que no haya nadie en el turno y de mantener su inserción en absoluto secreto. No se preocupen de la seguridad. —Hyūga se levantó del sillón y dejó el expediente de AyM: en los Reinos Olvidados encima de la mesa—. Ahí está la información de la cuenta multimillonaria. La disposición de los presos del torneo por todas las cárceles de Estados Unidos. Y la información de los _vory_. Desde hoy, no volveré a contactar con ustedes hasta que no me den un informe exhaustivo de todo lo que han descubierto. Nos estamos vigilando los unos a los otros; un paso en falso puede acabar toda la operación.

—¿Cuándo ingresamos en prisión, señor Hyūga? —preguntó Sasuke peinándose algunos mechones con las manos.

—Mañana por la mañana. Su director de la SVR está en contacto con nosotros. Entre las dos organizaciones gubernamentales estamos preparando toda la operación, pero solo podemos fiarnos plenamente de ustedes dos, que conocen todos los detalles. Esta tarde les enviaré dos móviles ripeados y abiertos a comunicaciones internacionales. Así iremos manteniendo la comunicación entre todos. No les dejaremos solos —aclaró con determinación.

—Pero viajaremos solos.

—Tendrán una lista de contactos en Londres.

—¿Mi hermana nos podrá acompañar?

—A su hermana todavía la tengo que convencer de que forme parte de nuestros agentes federales. —Miró a la planta de arriba y sonrió—. Ni ella ni el agente Hatake deben involucrarse en este caso. No entra en su jurisdicción.

—Tampoco es de la suya; es japonesa —replicó Sasuke señalando a Sakura.

—En el momento en el que el delito es internacional y atañe también a ciudadanos japoneses, Uchiha —contestó Sakura mirándolo de reojo—, incumbe al Gobierno y a los miembros de seguridad de sus despachos federales. Yo formo parte de ellos.

Hyūga sonrió al ver cómo Sakura ponía a Sasuke en su sitio en un santiamén.

—Perfecto. —Hyūga se secó el sudor con un pañuelo blanco—. Mañana a las ocho de la mañana preséntense en la cárcel de Tokio. Un guardia les esperará en la entrada, y les hará entrar por otra planta distinta a la de los presos comunes. Tendrán una hora para estar con Deidara antes de que entre el turno de mañana de la enfermería y hagan preguntas inadecuadas. Nadie allí, solo mi gancho, sabrá que son agentes. Tengan cuidado.

—Sí, señor —contestó Sakura mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

—Estén preparados. Hagan las maletas y todo lo que crean que les hace falta. Dentro de veinticuatro horas deberán continuar con su misión. Confiamos en ustedes.

—Descuide, señor Hyūga.

—Adiós, agente Haruno.

—Adiós.

Sakura cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en la madera.

El subinspector se había ido. A partir de ese preciso momento, Sasuke y ella volvían a ser pareja; binomio, como ellos lo llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró mientras reclinaba la espalda en el portón. Su pelo se había secado rápidamente. Su flequillo, que había echado hacia atrás, estaba retirado de su frente y mostraba unos ojos rasgados e inteligentes; dos bolas inmensas de color verde llenas de intuiciones nada positivas.

—No acaba de gustarte que trabajemos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? Pareces muy celoso de lo que has logrado y tal vez creas que voy a llevarme méritos que no me pertenecen.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sakura estaba muy equivocada. No tenía nada que ver con eso: era más bien algo personal.

—No es cierto —dijo él—. Respeto mucho tus capacidades y todo lo que haces, señorita Haruno. Pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo. Nunca con mujeres —respondió, y menos con mujeres que lo atraían de ese modo.

—Ah, es eso… —Sakura sonrió y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Te incomodo, Sasuke?

—No —espetó él—. Pero puedes ser una distracción. Acaté la orden de colaborar contigo en el torneo; fue un imprevisto que sobrellevé. Pero soy alguien solitario. No trabajo en grupo. La SVR y el IAB nos han obligado a ello. Tendré que aceptarlo, pero aceptarlo no significa que me guste.

—Y, claro —dijo sin ápice de humor—, a eso le sumas el deseo que sientes hacia mí, y todo se convierte en un despropósito, ¿no?

—Puede ser. Intentaré ignorarlo. O… —La miró de arriba abajo, descarado—. Puede que no.

—¿Puede ser? ¿Puede que no? —repitió ella, divertida—. ¿Sabes que vas a trabajar conmigo y que la idea no te gusta del todo, pero vienes al parque antes de la visita de Hyūga para meterme la lengua entre las piernas? ¿Y dices que vas a intentar ignorarlo? Tenemos un problema, ruso. Tienes mucha cara.

—No. No hay problema. Tú me la jugaste en el torneo y yo te la he devuelto.

Sakura se descruzó de brazos y caminó hasta él. Levantó la mano. Sasuke se apartó…

—No voy a hacerte nada, Uchiha —le explicó, sorprendida—. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Reducirte? Puedo tumbarte con solo dos dedos, pero no quiero avergonzarte.

—Te irá bien saber que yo puedo matarte solo con uno. Pero no nos pondremos a prueba. Ya hemos tenido todo el contacto que debíamos tener.

—Está bien, como quieras… —Pero la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Ella iba a querer tocarlo. Estaba convencida. ¡Si era ahora, y le picaban los dedos por quitarle la camiseta! Al parecer, el ruso lo tenía claro. Mientras trabajaran, nada de toqueteos ni relaciones íntimas—. No habrá nada más mientras trabajemos, pero… —Volvió a levantar la mano que había dejado a medio camino—. Déjame quitarte a _Dakku_.

—¿Dakku? —Levantó la mirada para alcanzar a ver lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza.

—Mi camaleón. Se ha escapado del terrario, le encanta realizar expediciones por la casa y se camufla perfectamente. Lo tienes en la cabeza.

—No lo he notado.

—Lo notarías si no la tuvieras tan tiesa. —Sonrió cogiendo a su reptil, un adorable camaleón que mutaba del color castaño rojizo del pelo de Sasuke al color verde de su piel.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua. «Tiesa».

Tiesa tenía otra cosa. Aun así, él sabía perfectamente que, una vez que empezara la misión, debía olvidarse de sus instintos más bajos, por muy deseable y apetecible que fuera Sakura para él.

—Los reinos olvidados siempre se trataron desde la SVR, Sakura. —Tomó la muñeca de la joven, la que sostenía al camaleón y la miró fijamente—. Llevo muchísimo tiempo infiltrado. He hecho de todo, ¿me oyes? De todo. Cosas que no te puedes llegar ni a imaginar para llegar al jardín de los traficantes de personas. Y ahora estoy a punto de entrar en su casa. No quiero que nadie me joda todo el trabajo. Llevo años tras esto.

—¿Crees que yo te lo joderé? —Sakura estaba psicoanalizándolo a la velocidad de la luz. Sasuke tenía muchos secretos y no parecía que fuera un hombre ególatra ni ambicioso, ni siquiera que se preocupara mucho de su reputación; así que ¿cuál era su verdadero móvil? ¿Qué era lo que temía?—. Tengo tantas ganas como tú de que esto salga bien; está en juego mi futuro profesional. No voy a cagarla, así que no me jodas tú a mí, punk. Es tu gente la que se ha reproducido como una plaga por todo el mundo, ruso. No me culpes a mí por ello.

—No lo hago. Pero no voy a permitir errores. Soy tu apoderado, recuérdalo. Nada de jodernos mutuamente.

—Sí. Y tú recuerda que, en realidad —se alzó de puntillas y se soltó de su amarre—, soy una agente federal. Que no te absorba tu propio papel, Uchiha. Remamos los dos en la misma dirección; vamos en el mismo barco.

El ruso asintió, miró a Sakura y a Dakku por última vez, y después se fue hacia la puerta de entrada, no sin antes robar dos rebanadas de pan de molde de la cocina.

—Mañana a las seis y media paso a recogerte —anunció sin mirarla.

—¿Tú a mí? ¿Por qué no yo a ti?

—Porque no sabes donde me hospedo, listilla. —Mordió el pan y con la boca llena le recordó—: A las seis y media.

—Sé puntual. No empieces con mal pie. —Ella sonrió con malicia, a sabiendas de que era eso justamente lo que Sasuke quería decir.

El ruso cerró la puerta tras él. Al hacerlo, una vivaz, feliz y desahogada Shizune Haruno bajó por las escaleras. Vestía solo con la camiseta ancha de Kakashi; llevaba su pelo negro y largo al viento.

Excitada se dirigió a zarandear a su hermana mayor.

—Primero —enumeró, ante la sorpresa de Sakura—: más te vale que vigiles tu pellejo a partir de ahora. Como te maten, te mato, ¿de acuerdo?

— Shizune…

—Y, segundo: ¡¿me estás diciendo que Sasuke te ha lamido como un helado esta noche?! ¡¿En el parque?! ¡Ya me lo estás contando todo, fresca!

Sakura se echó a reír.

Típico de su hermana.

Donde hubiera una intriga sexual, que se apartaran los mafiosos y los traficantes.

**Notas:**

La presente historia es una "especie" de adaptación de la serie de libros de Lena Valenti; Amos y Mazmorras, por si gustan buscarlos y descargarlos, de alguna forma me dejaron mejor sabor de boca que el veintiúnico libro que leí E.L. James, con respecto a dominación y sumisión.

Recuerden que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro o de ofender a alguien, disfruten de la lectura.


End file.
